


Stormy

by larrylovesthebooteh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Early 2012ish maybe, First fanfic sorry, Fluff and Angst, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform, meant to be a bit carrotish I suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrylovesthebooteh/pseuds/larrylovesthebooteh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a fear of storms. Louis is the only one able to comfort him. Harry loves Louis more than anything, but Louis is oblivious. Could a simple storm be able to bring these two together once and for all?<br/>Warnings; boyxboy fanfic do not read if you don't like that!! Also I suck at descriptions but I promise it's better than it sounds. I was only thirteen when I wrote this so there are probably some mistakes. Thank you for reading!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stormy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my beloved Larry shippers!! Thank you so much for giving this story a chance. Like the description says, this is a LARRY ONE SHOT and if you don’t like or agree with that you may leave and keep your hate to yourself. There won’t be any smut or anything like that, only a few mild swear words I suppose. I’m only thirteen and my writing skills aren’t the greatest so there might be a few mistakes. Feel free to point them out; I don’t like making mistakes and I won’t be offended or anything of the sort if you do. If you have any questions, my twitter is @_sassystylinson but I'll also answer comments on my account of course. Also, my wattpad is @larrylovesthebooteh if you want to check it out but theres not much difference between it and my ao3 account. 
> 
> Anyways, that’s about it! Just a fluffy/ angsty Larry one shot. Thank you for reading and don’t forget to leave a kudos and comment!! Enjoy! ;3
> 
> -Sydney

~Harry's POV~

The dark room shook with another deafening wave of thunder. I cringed into my pillow, clutching it for dear life. The rain poured mercilessly, sheets of water crashing down onto the bus roof anything but quietly.

Goddamn Seattle. I thought. How in hell could the boys possibly sleep through this? Maybe it was my crippling fear of thunder, but there was no way I could sleep through even a drizzle of rain. I didn't know why I decided to sleep on the couch tonight. The rain was somehow louder and more daunting than when I was in the bunks. Maybe that was because I was alone. No, even when I was in the bunks I'd be lucky to get an hour of sleep during a thunder storm. Deep down I knew only he could calm me in these situations. And let me tell you, that sucked.

Louis Tomlinson. My best friend, my rock. I just had to fall for him. My straight as a ruler bandmate, not to mention taken by a beautiful model ten times better than me.

But at this point, it was either crawl into his bunk and deal with the pain, or have another sleepless night the day before we got home. A crack of thunder echoed around the room and with that I made my choice.

With shaky limbs, I pulled back my covers and made my way to the bunks. I remembered Louis choosing the top left bunk, so I quietly scrambled up there. I prodded his sleeping form, evoking a small moan from his lips. I shook his shoulder slightly, this time bringing him to full consciousness. He grumbled sleepily. "Go away." He mumbled and shoved me back. I would've fallen out were his arms not exposed. I grabbed one just in time to save myself.

"Louis." I whispered as yet another bolt of lightning struck through the black sky. At that, his eyes peeled open, concern clouding his pools of cerulean blue. The delayed thunder boomed and I flinched. Louis rubbed his eyes tiredly and glanced out the window.

"Hazza?" I looked down at him sheepishly.

"C-can I sleep with you?" I squeaked. A shiver crawled down my spine from the temperature of the room. The bus was always freezing. I had no clue why, but it got annoying at times. Louis spread his arms wide, welcoming me into his warm embrace. I slid under his covers, cuddling into his chest.

Louis was the only one, other than my mum and sister, who knew about my fear. During many storms that were frequent in London, much to my dismay, I would find myself sneaking into his room seeking the comfort he would give me at these times.

"Thanks Loubear." I yawned against his collarbone. His hand slipped into my loose curls where he began to lightly pull and scratch.

"You alright, Har?" he asked, still massaging my head. I was about to answer, but just then a large crack of thunder rang in my ears. I shuffled impossibly closer to him, cringing into his neck. He chuckled faintly and continued mulling my curls gently, lulling me into a peaceful sleep.

************

I awoke to the soothing sound of deep breathing and the steady thrum of Louis' heart. My lips twitched into an involuntary smile. Louis was fast asleep, small snores passing his plump parted lips. He was so perfect, sometimes it hurt. No. That was a lie. It always hurt. It hurt that he was perfect in every way, from his tousled bronze locks, his baby blue eyes, to his cute little tummy he despised with a passion. Of course it wasn't only his looks that made him utterly perfect.

He had a heart of gold, he was great with children, he was an amazing singer; I could go on for hours. But the part that hurt the most was that he couldn't be mine. He could never be mine.

Louis deserved so much better than me, and he had it. Even if he wasn't straight, he wouldn't be with me. He didn't deserve the hate that would come with being with another band member. He got enough hate as it is.

The fans, the media. They don't want a gay love story. They want the essence of perfection. And that's what Elounor was.

I sighed, but continued to relish the time I had left in Louis' arms. He was so warm and soft. God, I sounded like a twelve year old girl with all this swooning. But it was true.

Suddenly, my thoughts were cut off with the sound of a door slamming. The boys! I had forgotten about them. I made sure my face was securely tucked into Louis' neck. I was terrible at pretending to sleep.

"...maybe he went to get some Starbucks?" Niall's unmistakable voice sounded from the right.

"No, I know where he is." Zayn answered, sounding sure of himself. Light abruptly burned behind my eyelids, the sound of the curtain being pulled back filling my ears. I heard the two coo at us and I fought back a frown.

"But why is he here?" Niall whispered.

"Why do you think, Niall?" Zayn murmured so quietly I almost didn't catch it. But I did. Not that I understood it.

Suddenly, I heard the two boys shuffling and whispering. It all went completely quiet, that is until I heard the snap of a camera.

"Shit, Niall that was supposed to be on vibrate!" Zayn exclaimed.

"Woops." Niall muttered. Louis shifted from beside me and I made sure to keep my eyelids sealed shut. I didn't want to 'wake up' just yet.

"What're you guys doing." Louis grumbled. He had never been a morning person.

"Capturing this perfect Larry moment, what does it look like boobear?" Zayn teased. My cheeks heated. That was my nickname for Louis; only I ever called him it. The boys would always tease him about it, but he still didn't seem to have a problem with me calling him that.

"Shutup." Louis mumbled, burying his head into my hair. I held back a sigh at the blissful feeling.

"Why is the curly boy in your bed, Loueh?" Niall questioned, though it quite sounded like he was challenging him.

"He was cold... and I am warm." Louis lied in a matter- a- fact tone.

"Uh huh." Zayn drawled. I could picture Louis rolling his eyes.

"What time is it?" he said with a yawn.

"About ten thirty. Paul said we should be in Sacramento in about nine hours."

"Joy."

By now, my back was starting to ache with being in the same position for so long, so I decided I'd better move before I ended up walking like an old man past paparazzi today.

I breathed in deeply before stretching my groggy body. A groan slipped past my lips as at least seven cracks sounded from my spine.

"Mornin' Hazza." Louis said from beside me.

"Morning." I yawned.

Just then, I heard a door open and close again, Liam's voice entering the room.

"We're stopped in Portland to get a bite to eat at iHop. Who's going?" No one answered. Liam groaned.

"Niall, come with and I'll give you a cookie."

"Mmm, okay." Niall chirped. The door closed behind them and I took this time to turn around, only to come face to face with a devilishly smirking Zayn.

"Can I cuddle too?" It's awfully cold-"

"In your dreams, Malik." Louis snapped playfully.

"Please?"

"No."

"I don't take up much room."

"No."

"Just love meh Loueh!"

"No."

Zayn was now attempting to crawl into the already crammed bunk, and so the two began pushing each other. And somehow, I managed to be the one shoved out.

One of the boys pushed me with quite a bit of force, and I tumbled out of the bunk. I shrieked, landing on the, thankfully, carpeted floor with an oomph.

Both boys stopped and peered anxiously out of the bunk. I could see Louis' face flood with relief, probably from seeing I was alright.

"Look what you've done Zayn" Louis gasped dramatically.

"I didn't push him! You did!" Zayn begged, still talking in his weird accent. I decided to play along.

"I-I... the light is coming!" I squeaked. I heard a thunk beside me before two hands grabbed my face.

"Harreh, Harreh! Don't leave me Harreh." Louis fake sobbed. I closed my eyes and stuck my tongue out.

"Nuuuuuu!" Louis exclaimed, slapping my bare torso several times.

"Oww." I whined. "You hurt my nipple."

"Which one?" Louis snickered. I laughed and sat up, ruffling my astray curls. "Put some clothes on curly." Zayn said from the bunk. "Your bare chest is hurting my eyes."

"I stood up, flexing my arms. "You know you love it."

Liam and Niall returned a few minutes later with several bags of various breakfast dishes.

"Food!" Louis cheered, grabbing my hand as we skipped to the kitchen. If only he knew about the tingles in my arm from that simple gesture...

***********

Fast forward thirteen hours later and we were sat on our private jet playing a dirty game of would you rather. It hadn't started off like that, but put five bored teenage boys on a ten hour plane ride and things are bound to get interesting. I had stopped playing a while ago when my eyelids had started to droop and instead focused on Louis' mystical laugh echoing around the cabin whenever something was asked. Needless to say, I was entranced by the slight rasp in his squeaky voice, something I marveled at every single day. His voice was one of the things I loved most about him.

But, to my dismay, I began to find it hard to focus, eyes barely keeping themselves open at this point. "Liam, would you rather finger Danielle, or suck her?" Louis chortled from beside me. I didn't have to look at him to know Liam was blushing madly behind us. I smiled a little, but began to give into the urge to sleep. Although, I didn't get that far along before a finger sharply jabbed into my side. I squeaked, immediately flinging my tired eyes open. I imagined it was Louis, seeing as he was the one beside me. He didn't say anything, though, just gently pushing my head down to his shoulder so it wasn't swinging around.

"Goodnight, Haz." I smiled slightly.

"Goodnight, Lou."

*************

I was tired to say the least when Louis had shaken me awake at 5 in the morning. Well I guess it was technically 3 pm in London. Jet lag is a bitch.

We were escorted to our limo, where I more or less ran into the door. Louis had laughed loudly at me before helping me properly get into the vehicle, slumping down and closing my eyes.

Once we had gotten home, I stumbled from the vehicle, half asleep with a chuckling Louis following. Finally, I shuffled down the hallway and into the first room I could find; Louis'.

Now, I lay awake several hours later, more thunder booming through the skies. I sighed. I shouldn't have taken Louis' room. He had gotten just as much sleep as I had, if not less, and he was bound to have wanted to sleep in his own room for the first time in months. Of course, if he had really wanted to sleep in here, he'd probably just sleep with me. It's not like I smelled. Did I?

I glanced at the alarm clock to the left that confirmed the time was 8:53. I guess it wasn't the best idea to sleep all day; it was going to be hell getting to sleep tonight. Oh well.

Another crash of thunder echoed around the room and I flinched. I needed to see Louis.

My slightly shaking body slid out from underneath the covers and slinked out of the room. I could faintly hear the telly going in the other room, meaning Louis was more than likely situated in there. I headed into the living room where Louis, just as I thought, was sprawled across the couch. At the sound of my approach, he turned around to glance at me.

"Hey Har." He called casually.

"Hi." I rasped.

"Come sit. Jonathan Ross is on!" I nodded and slipped into the seat next to him

"Who's he interviewing?" I questioned.

"I'm not exactly sure, but I think he's some sort of gay rights activist." My body froze as he said that word. I'd never really seen myself as gay. I mean yeah, I was in love with a boy, but I still don't know whether I'm gay, bi, or whatever. I've never thought of girls the way I think about Louis, although I've never thought of boys that way either. Ugh this is so confusing! Whatever. I love Louis and that's that.

"Louis?" I figured he should know my thoughts. He's my best friend after all.

"Hmm?" here goes nothing.

"I-I, think I'm g-gay." I mumbled. Louis rose his eyebrows in surprise.

"You are?" he said, still sounding quite surprised. I nodded slowly.

"Well that's great! Do ya have your eye on anybody?" I blushed and shook my head.

"That's alright. Tell me when you do and I'll be sure to get you some Haz." He winked at me. My eyes widened slightly.

"Y-yeah." I coughed. Louis returned his attention back to the TV after that, and I breathed a sigh of relief. Thank god that was over. But for some reason couldn't relax my tensed body.

I found myself staring at Louis' perfectly shaped lips, much like plenty of other times, but this time the need to kiss them felt even stronger. Maybe it was his warmth so close to me, or the beautiful smile gracing his lips. Maybe it was the newly revealed information and his complete acceptance towards it, but I began to imagine what it would be like to kissing those pink plump lips.

The sweet sugary taste of chocolate he'd obviously consumed a few minutes prior. The soft warmth of his lips enveloped in mine. Our mouths moving in complete synchrony together. Only they weren't. Why weren't they moving?

"H-Harry?' Louis' terrified voice broke me from my fantasy. Why did he- oh no.

No wonder his lips weren't moving. No wonder it had felt so real.

I hadn't been imagining a kiss with Louis. I actually kissed him. Oh no.

I immediately removed my lips from his motionless ones, falling back in horror of my actions.

"L-Louis?" I croaked. Tears threatened to spill down my rosy cheeks. "O-oh god, Louis. I-I-I didn't, oh god, I'm s-sorry, d-d, Louis!" I now sobbed, scrambling off the couch and sprinting away from the shocked, and probably disgusted boy. I ran out the front door, not bothering to close it, and exited the lobby as quickly I could.

The rain was pouring down in sheets and I didn't have a jacket, but I didn't care. I need to get away from there as fast as I can.

I passed several shops and stop lights that I didn't bother stopping for, and kept going until I reached a dog park, an abandoned one at that. I could feel myself crying hysterically, although that was the only proof I had of it, what with the rain mixing with my tears.

My feet took me over to a batch of trees were I curled in on myself and let my sobs run free.

I was scared, I was alone, I was cold, and I had ruined my most important friendship. I screwed up big time in so many ways. My quaking body shook harder with each crack of thunder and the rain cooling my freezing blood was not helping one bit. I just wanted Louis.

Lightning struck again and with that another boom of thunder came with it. I screamed in a mix of fear and frustration, grabbing my ears in a feeble attempt to get away from the noise. I cried harder. I felt so helpless.

But I suddenly heard a voice, a familiar voice. The voice I both dreaded and yearned to hear.

I cowered into the muddy ground, body racking with uncomfortable shakes and sobs. A pair of arms abruptly wrapped around me. I screamed in fear.

"Shh, it's just me Hazza." Louis cooed at me. But it didn't help much. If anything, it made me more afraid of what was to come.

"C'mere sweetheart, we need to get you warm." I only kept sobbing.

I heard him sigh and scooped me up into his arms. His chest was so warm, I couldn't help but burrow my head into it. But I still quivered violently

Louis carried me to the van and slipped into the back as far as I could tell. He sat down in the wide space in the very back, but he didn't make a move to release me. Instead, he cradled me in his arms and raked his hand gently through my sopping curls.

"Don't cry, shh you're safe." He hushed into my ear.

I cried into his shoulder and shook violently in his arms. Even enveloped in his warmth I was so cold with my soaking clothes still attached to my body. Not that I could do anything about that. Louis could obviously tell I was freezing as I felt him unzip his winter jacket and tucked me inside, arms not leaving my torso.

Another crack of thunder sounded and after today's events I felt a whole lot more scared of it. I shrieked through my sobs moving impossibly closer to him. He only cooed at me again, rubbing small circles into my back.

"You're so cold." He gushed in concern. I suddenly felt him shift from around me and whimpered at the loss of one of his arms.

"N-no!" I wailed desperately clinging to him. I was so pathetic.

"It's okay sweetheart, I've got you." His arm returned around me with what felt like a towel. He rubbed my soaked arms down before wrapping it around me securely along with both his arms.

This went on for a while, Louis rubbing my back and arms, whispering calming words until eventually the storm subsided, and with that my sobs. But the tears remained and so did my shivers. I was still scared of the boy holding me as well as freezing cold. I lifted my head from his shoulder, gazing into his blue eyes. Mine were probably rimmed with red, glazed over with tears still spilling onto my cheeks; my cheeks were raw and with each tear they stung more.

Louis reached up to cradle my cheek with his hand, using his thumb to wipe away my tears. "You don't need to cry anymore, Harebear." He whispered, caressing my cheek. "I'm not mad at you." My eyes widened.

"W-what?" he sighed.

"Harry I could never be mad at you. The only person I'm mad at is me for reacting the way I did and letting you run away. I was just too shocked do anything."

"But you had a right to r-respond that way. I kissed you." I mumbled, more tears pricking in my eyes. "Of course you were shocked, I'm disgusting."

"You're not disgusting Harry. Never think that ever again. I was only shocked that my best friend could kiss me better than my girlfriend ever did." He whispered.

My eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. What?

"Do you want to try it again?" his hands grasped my face. I couldn't believe what was happening. Before I could respond, a pair of warm lips connected with mine. And this time, they were moving in perfect harmony with mine. I closed my eyes and savoured the tingling feeling in the bottom of my stomach. I was over the moon. He felt the same way! Or at least I think he did. Only one way to find out.

"I love you, Lou." I whispered. His eyes filled with what I could only picture as fondness and adoration.  
"I love you too, Hazza."

My face broke into a huge smile, bringing him to do the same. I lunged at him, giggling in pure glee, and latched my arms around him. But then, a thought crossed my mind and wiped the smile off my face.

"Louis, we-we can't." I said sadly. He pulled me back so he could look into my eyes

"Why?"

"Fans, management, Eleanor. Oh god I- I helped you cheat on her. You deserve way better than me." I choked. Louis only shook his head and pressed his forehead against mine.

"Who cares what they think. Eleanor, she was only set up with me because I was... questioning my sexuality. She was never more than a beard, love. And what are you talking about? You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. I couldn't ask for someone more amazing and beautiful than you. I love you, Hazzabear, we can get through this. No. Problem." With those last to words he kissed my nose each word and I smiled big once again. We would get through this.

"Now, let's get you out of these clothes." I giggled and stretched my arms up so he could pull my soaked shirt over my head. His eyes trailed down to my pale torso. I was what you would call lean and lanky, although I had a little tummy even after months of sweating on stage. Louis' fingers suddenly dug into my sides and I began to squirm and laugh loudly.

"S-stop!" I giggled hysterically. Louis was laughing as hard as I was, but he stopped after a minute.

"You're so cute." He cooed, pinching my cheeks. I giggled again, blushing. "I brought you some spare clothes. I knew you would be wet what with the torrential rain you took off into." Louis didn't sound very approving.

"I'm sorry." I said. He sighed and kissed my forehead.

"Just don't do it again, my Hazza boo." I laughed at the nickname.

"Never."

fin


End file.
